Episode 3
Episode 3 is the third episode of National Treasure. It aired on October 4, 2016 on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom, and on March 1 on Hulu in the United States. Synopsis Marie encounters one of her husband's alleged victims and has a deeply troubling interview with Paul's barrister, Zoe. She begins to question why she stayed with her philandering husband. Paul receives legal advice that leaves him torn. Summary Marie is confronted by Rebecca in the Ladies toilet. She starts questioning Paul's innocence. Paul is advised by his barrister to claim he had consensual sex with Rebecca. Marie starts wondering why she has stayed married to Paul, despite his numerous extra-marital affairs. Plot In a courthouse bathroom, Marie encounters Rebecca Thornton. Rebecca insists that she is not lying and needs to make peace with what happened. In fact, she believes that what she is doing is for Marie and her daughter, Dee. She also tells Marie that she was on the set of Japes the day that she claims to have been raped. After, Jerome introduces Paul and Marie to their barrister, Zoe. The hearing is just to set a date for the trial, and the prosecution will then have 42 days to produce their evidence. Paul and Marie then take Dee's son, Billy, to see his mother in hospital. Dee has just come out of a coma after her suicide attempt. In flashbacks, Marie and Dee argue over the latter not going to school, and the fact that she has been requested on set by Leo. The prosecution delivers the evidence, and Dee's attempted suicide has played well with the press because of the note she left choosing to believe her father. Marie meets with Zoe regarding Paul's infidelity and sexual appetite. Arriving home, Marie cannot face Paul so takes a walk, meeting Dan who expresses his support. In flashbacks, on the set of Japes, tensions rise between Paul and Karl. Paul feels that Karl's energy and improvisation is holding him back, but the studio likes Karl. However, ratings for the show are down and it is hinted that the studio might be looking to make changes like killing off Paul's character. Marie tries to convince Paul to be more like Karl. In the present, Marie goes to Karl and they travel to the coast. They go over old times, include a time the three of them went skinny dipping in the sea. Karl tells Marie that he meant what he told her, and that he loves her. Gerry comes to Paul's house to show him that Rebecca used to write him fan mail. However, one letter was posted after she claimed to have been raped. It throws doubt on her creditability. Gerry advises that it might be more strategic to admit to having consensual sex with Rebecca, but that she regretted it and twisted it in her mind to be rape. Paul considers it. Marie takes Dee back to the halfway house, where they watch Smuggle, with its new host, Lee Mack. Paul does the same. Despite the suicide attempt, Dee says she feels better than she has in a long time. Marie tells Dee she always felt out on the outside because of Paul and Dee's relationship. In flashbacks, Paul, Karl, Marie, and Leo have dinner where Rebecca is their waitress. Paul goes to Middlesex Police and tells DI Palmer he wants to change his testimony. Paul tells Marie of his plan to admit to sleeping with Rebecca Thornton and pass off the rape allegation as a revenge tactic. In flashbacks, Marie and Karl try to find Paul because Dee has taken an overdose of alcohol, barbiturates, and cocaine. They arrive at the hospital and stay through the night at Dee's bedside. Paul visits Dee at the halfway house, where he talks about his father and that he was physically abused as a child by his father. Paul tells Dee he loves her more than anything, and she asks to come home. Cast (In order of appearance) *Julie Walters as Marie Finchley *Kate Hardie as Rebecca Thornton *Babou Casey as Jerome *Robbie Coltrane as Paul Finchley *Kerry Fox as Zoe *William Wright-Neblett as Billy *Andrea Riseborough as Danielle Finchley *Lucy Speed as Young Marie Finchley *Cara Barton as Young Danielle Finchley *Mark Lewis Jones as Gerry *Graeme Hawley as Dan *Trystan Gravelle as Young Paul Finchley *Ed Eales-White as Young Karl Jenkins *Ian Puleston-Davies as Leo *Tim McInnerny as Sir Karl Jenkins *Sarah Middleton as Young Rebecca Thornton *Nadine Marshall as DI Palmer *Cathy Breeze as Nurse *Lee Mack as Himself Category:Episodes